


living with hajime

by preciousghouls



Series: case study of iwaoi [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (hoooooboy), Angst, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, domestic AU, novelist!oikawa, vet!Iwaizumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:30:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousghouls/pseuds/preciousghouls
Summary: A peek into Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s life together on Oikawa’s personal blog.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so two days ago i heard this song 我等你到三十五岁 and looked up the history and died from the backstory
> 
> and so of course i had to write a story based off it
> 
> this is the first part, mirroring "浮生六记". each chapter won't be long; they're blog posts after all.
> 
> if you know the original story, then i'm sure you'll be prepared.

* * *

 

 

Welcome, welcome! This is The Real Tooru™’s personal blog. Part time web novelist and full-time Hajime’s perfect boyfriend ☆

Enjoy your stay!

 

* * *

 

**[NEW!] living with hajime [last update: 20 min ago]**

 

* * *

 

 

**1.**

I like to remind Hajime that he’s shorter than me.

He hates it.

He hates that he has to look up when he speaks with me. That he has to tip toe to kiss me. He hates that he can’t reach my favourite bowl on the highest cabinet when it’s his turn to cook.

So I look down when I speak with him, and I bend my neck to give him surprise kisses. I lower the placement of my bowl even though it mean collecting more dust.

 

I like doing things for him, no matter how small.

 

 

 

**2.**

 

He’s a lightweight, but he always drinks when he goes for dinner with his colleagues. Friday nights.

I like to think he does that so I can go fetch him at the bustop, pull his arm around my shoulder, and lean into other as we walk home like that. With his flushed face, no one would think us lovers; just a friend helping another home.

 

 

 

**3.**

Hajime is always grumpy when he wakes up with a hangover.

On such days, I’d wake up earlier and first pour him a glass of water with a pill and put it by the dresser so he can take it the moment he opens his eyes.

I’d wait in the living room, reading the morning papers, then he’d come out – bed hair and all, then kiss me morning and, more subtly, a thank you.

 

**4.**

There are times when Hajime won’t come back for days.

It doesn’t make a difference – at first. I’m always writing during the day and when I finally stop, I’m already so tired my bones feel like they’re melting; by the time I manage to finish my shower I’d topple wherever is safe before I can reach the bed, be it the floor or the sofa or even the chair, and sleep. After a few days, I find myself missing him like mad.

The worst are the weekends. I’d wake up in bed, alone. Eat breakfast alone, watch TV alone. When a brilliant joke comes to mind, I turn to tell it to Hajime to find that he’s not there. So I’d end up texting him.

“I miss you, idiot.”

 

 

 

**5.**

Hajime never replies texts when he’s away for work. He’s a busy man, being a vet and all.

So when he does, I know he’s coming home. But there’s only so much I can do when I don’t know the time.

There was this one time I waited up while watching a documentation on aliens and fell asleep sometime around 3a.m. before he came back.

I remember waking as he shook me gently.

“Tooru? C’mon, let’s go to bed.” When I protested, he picked me up bridal style (squeals!) and carried me to bed.

He’d tried to leave for a shower, but I wrapped my arms around his waist and snuggled. He gave and slid into bed with me. Hajime, who hated not being clean. 

I kissed him softly. “I love you.” 

He smiled back and held me as we slept.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i may have revealed about the ending too soon

**6.**

Though it’s rare, there are days where I would go to find Hajime at his workplace, simply because I missed him.

It was, however, common to find him, looking so fucking handsome in that white coat, smiling at women.

The logical side of my brain reminded me that they were discussing about _animals_ , not about a date later at night. Not when Hajime promised me first. But years of unrequited love gnawed at me, and despite knowing Hajime’s mine, I got jealous.

I turned and left before he could see me.

I gave him the cold treatment when we met up for dinner, even though inside I was really relieved he turned up.

Frustrated with my attitude, Hajime left straight after we finished our meal.

I fucking love how he never wastes his food.

 

 

 

**7.**

The same night after our worst dinner date. Afraid, I’d taken a long detour home.

 

I was surprised to find Hajime in bed, beckoning me to join him when I reached home. I thought he’d be so mad at me he’d be out elsewhere, or at least locking me out of the bedroom.

I joined him, confused.

He welcomed me into his embrace, rubbing my shoulder lovingly.

 

“So, what’s wrong?” He murmured sleepily. It was already past midnight; Hajime was probably dying for sleep. Yet he had stayed up to wait for me. I couldn’t believe that I’d wasted time with him being jealous.

I buried my face in his neck and inhaled.

“Nothing. I love you, Hajime.”

Hajime hummed, seemingly satisfied.

 

 

 

**8.**

 

As we made love one night, this thought suddenly came to me:

I think Hajime is the manliest person on the world.

Once, back in high school, I’d stayed back after practice to do my personal intensive training, and Hajime was there too. Nagging at me to stop and go home every three minutes.

At 10p.m., when my knee started to act up - just a little! Really! - he resorted to manhandling me to stop me from serving anymore! So mean, right?

Still, Hajime carried me all the way home.

 

 

 

**9.**

Hajime always calls me insults.

 

“Shittykawa.”

“Asskawa.”

 

My personal favourite,

“Alien nerd.”

 

Hajime always thinks he’s insulting me. I let him think that. But I know he only calls me names when he’s angry at me.

 

Worried about me.

Affectionate.

 

I won’t ever tell him I know that.

 

 

 

**10.**

I’m a good cook.

Hajime, not so much. He likes his food salty, so he always end up adding too much salt.

They’re also usually burnt.

There are times when we go grocery shopping together and he’d get me the wrong ingredient.

“Then why do you eat them if they’re so bad?” He muttered when I told him that.

I grinned.

“Them being made by you makes it all worth it.”

I savored the sight of Hajime blushing at something I said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to comment any kind of thing you'd want oikawa to post about! pretend oikawa'd be reading them and answering them like on a real blog


	3. Chapter 3

**11.**

I remember the moment I realised my feelings for Hajime were not of that of a childhood friend.

 

We were eight then. The age where we begin to be curious about why things happen the way they do.

 

Our parents held hands, leaned into each other, kissed each other when they thought we weren’t looking. They did unspeakable things.

 

I found that I wanted to do those things to Hajime.

 

 

 

**12.**

 

“You do it to people you love.”

That’s what adults said.

But when I did it to Hajime; held his hand, hugged him tight, stole his first kiss, people were -- repulsed.

 

“He’s a boy!” They cried.

“But I love him!”

“You’re a guy, Tooru! You do those things with girls!”

 

I didn’t understand.

Love is simply love, isn’t it? Did it matter if you did it to a boy, a girl, a man, a woman, a dog, a cat, plants?

 

The next day, Hajime had told me to stop doing ‘those things’.

 

 

 

**13.**

 

There was a comment asking about the craziest thing we’ve done.

Personally, I feel that it was that one time we went to a farm and there were these out of control horses that needed first aid (whatever it’s called for animals).

I had to hold onto the reins as Hajime checked them. It was so scary, we almost got crushed under their hooves.

 

I asked Hajime what he thought.

He thought for a while, then said:

 

“That time when we fucked in the kitchen and you dirtied the sink.”

 

Oh, Hajime.

 

 

 

**14.**

 

My favourite season is Autumn.

 

I like cuddling. I like the feeling of someone else’s warmth.

 

But Hajime is not a cuddly type of person. He only holds me tight when we do it.

 

In the Summer, he says it’s too hot and so I shouldn’t cling to him. Sometimes he’d even sleep on the sofa by the window.

 

In the Winter, he says my toes are too cold for him and he’d brush me away and wrap himself in blankets.

He even finds Spring too warm.

 

But like so in Autumn, when it’s neither warm or cold, he lets me cuddle up to him. 

He still gets mad when I stick too close, though.

 

 

 

**15.**

We both managed to squeeze out some time in the evening today, and watched a sad movie that was airing on TV today. It was about two people in love but also in denial of it. In the end, the main lead died the moment he came to terms with his feelings.

It made me think.

“Hajime, what if I weren’t the pushy type?”

“Probably would’ve moved far away, forget about you, and settle down.”

I laughed, because that was so him.

 _Then do you regret not doing that now?_ I couldn’t bring myself to ask that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im considering when to get serious with the thing's that coming soon


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has been a wild week and idk when i will ever find it in me to write fluff ever again

**16.**

I don’t know why I suddenly felt sentimental, but I've been dreaming about our school days. Memories forgotten till now.

* * *

 

The first time we won a volleyball competition in elementary school. It was the first time Hajime had openly showed he enjoyed volleyball.

 

The days we’d ride home on bicycles. Days we’d give each other a ride home.

 

Summers spent together. At the beach, at each other’s houses.

 

As friends.

 

 

 

**17.**

I remember 3rd year high school.

When things began to feel  _different_ between us.

 

I’d caught Hajime’s eyes more than once, twice, three times on instances he’d normally never spare me even half a glance.

The jolt we feel when our hands would brush against each other.

 

But afraid, afraid, we’d suppressed such feelings.

 

 

 

**18.**

 

I dreamt about the day I’d confessed to him.

 

It was our junior year in college. Early winter. We’d walked home together for the first time in a long time, our bike wheels and boots crunching in the fresh snow.

 

A slip of my mouth.

“Iwa-chan, I like you.” 

 

He’d stopped, and I stopped three steps behind.

A few seconds of pause, then he began walking again, me behind him, heart thundering away.

“Did you say something just now?”

I’d remained silent.

 

 

 

**19.**

When I’d woken up, there were tears in my eyes but when I turned I found Hajime snoring peacefully next to me.

Annoyed at the tranquility on his face I dropped my entire weight onto him and he jolted awake with a shout.

“What the _fuck_ , Tooru?” He hissed in that sweet husky voice that made me want to kiss him senseless.

I grinned down at him.

 

“This is for the rejection from that time.”

 

 

 

**20.**

I laid on his lap as we ate cold pizza and marathoned through _Aliens_ at 2 in the morning on a rare long weekend we gave ourselves.

Hajime argued something about orange and I tossed him his phone and told him to make do -- the deal was that I had the say on what we watched on TV, and I wanted Aliens.

I wasn’t really focused on the TV though, not really. I was still hung up on the last dream I had, and I wondered what made Hajime change his mind. But when I sat up to ask him, he was already asleep.

Right; he was never one for movies.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> final of "living with hajime"!!

**21.**

 

It was sudden, but today, he received a call from home.

 

It wasn’t intentional, but I heard the conversation loud and clear.

 

 

Auntie wants Hajime to find a girlfriend soon.

 

 

 

**22.**

 

I told Mattsun about it on Sunday, when we met up for old time’s sake, and he told me not to worry. Hajime won’t leave me for another girl.

I believed him.

 

 

 

**23.**

 

Despite how Hajime may seem, he actually comes from a rather traditional family.

 

They let him do what he wanted till college. Him being a vet was a compromise on their part -- they had wanted him to be a surgeon. 

They only let us live together because our parents are close, and we take care of each other. They wouldn’t trust anyone else.

 

It made me guilty.

 

If not for me, Hajime would’ve done what they’d wanted -- dated a girl from a good background, then get married.

 

But because I’m selfish like that, I didn’t mention about the call. I don’t want to lose him.

 

 

 

**24.**

We fought.

 

We always fight. Over the shower, over meals, over what to watch on TV, over who gets the larger portion of the blanket in bed.

 

We fought, because on the way home I found Hajime with another girl. She was pretty, and looked smart with a winning smile, and I was insecure.

 

Something cracked when I asked him who she was, something that had been on the brink of cracking for a long time. Like a released cap the bottled words spilled, and shattered pieces cut into skin, into flesh, scarring us.

 

Broken pieces of our love cover the floor as Hajime slammed the door behind him.

 

 

 

**25.**

The list of things I love about Hajime is endless.

The way he’s casual about initiating physical contact, the way he’s cool about talking about sex but blushes when I brush his hand or tells him I love him.

The way he’d take care of me if I ever fall sick, the way he’s so understanding, the way he sulks if I ignore him too long.

The way we fit together perfectly.

 

 

 

**26.**

 

The bed is cold. There is no one next to me from the moment I wake up to the moment I fall back onto bed, unwashed garments crumpled beneath me; Hajime’s garments I hold to sleep nightly.

 

Now that he’s gone, I just want him back.

 

 

 

**27.**

My phone number remains unchanged, the lock to our door the same. Believing Hajime would return.

 

Hoping he would.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**28.**

 

I received a phone call. The first of the year, the tune almost nostalgic to my ear.

 

 

 

Hajime’s getting married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now wasn't that a quick development lmao
> 
> y'all know what the 2nd half of the series is gonna be about

**Author's Note:**

> there will probably be 4 ~ 5 chapters, then it's on to part two of "case study of iwaoi"


End file.
